femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Lindell (Guardian Angel)
Nina Lindell (Lydie Denier) was the main villainess of the 1994 film Guardian Angel (alternately titled Beyond Justice). She was the partner of notorious counterfeiter David, with her brief backstory revealing that her mother died during childbirth and her father subsequently abused her under the belief that she killed her. Introduction The film opened with police officers Christine McKay (the film's eventual main protagonist) and her fiancee Nick Taylor working to take down David's counterfeiting operation, with Nina being involved in a gun fight when David's base of operation was raided. Christine and Nick eventually pose as buyers to lure David into a trap, with Nina meeting the pair at a museum to make the transaction. However, once David reveals his and Christine's status as police, Nina flees as her henchmen attack the officers. David and Christine later go in search of Nina, but just as it appears she had escaped, Nina appeared and held Nick at gunpoint, threatening to shoot him if Christine didn't drop her gun. But despite Christine following Nina's order, the villainess shot and killed Nick, later shooting and killing an arriving officer before stealing his car. After returning to David, Nina blasted her partner under the belief that he set her up before shooting him as well (David is later revealed to have survived). Nina then attempted to flee again, only to be cornered by arriving officers and arrested. Christine later visited Nina in prison, where Nina callously mocked Christine for the loss of her fiancee and answered Christine's inquiry as to why she killed Nick by stating that she just wanted to. Christine also revealed how she'd researched Nina's troubled past, with Nina sarcastically insinuating she was taking her rage for her father out on any man who crossed her before coldly telling Christine to get used to being lonely and bidding her goodbye. Nina was later convicted of her crimes, and was attacked by Christine as she was taken from the courtroom in handcuffs, vowing to kill Nina in revenge for killing Nick. Events Six months later, Nina managed to escape from prison, knocking out a guard and killing another to steal both of their guns. Afterwards, Nina fled to the roof and opened fire on the guards through the roof (presumably killing many) before using a helicopter to make her escape. Afterwards, Nina went to the apartment of one of her former cohorts, demanding the $17,000 worth of counterfeit bills she left with him. After becoming enraged at the revelation that he'd sold the fake bills for $200 after their customers became paranoid in the wake of Nina's arrest, Nina shot and killed the man before setting her sights on her main target: Lawton Hobbs, her wealthy ex-boyfriend who refused to pay for her lawyer after her arrest, having broken up with her after learning of her psychotic nature. After unsuccessfully trying to enlist Christine's services (having quit the police force and become a bodyguard following Nina's arrest), Lawton was taken hostage by Nina and her former henchman Isaac Barry, with Christine coming back to Lawton's house after realizing Nina was there and reuniting with her former enemy. After Lawton stopped Nina's attempt to shoot Christine, Nina briefly pursued Christine before fleeing the scene. Nina later met with Jake Burback, another former cohort, at a bar and asked him where David's counterfeiting plates were, setting Jake's crotch on fire after spilling alcohol on him when he denied knowing where they were and tried to proposition her. Nina later made another attempt on Lawton's life while he was at a polo match, firing shots at him that Christine was able to protect him from. Christine then got into a horseback chase with Nina, shooting her in the leg before losing the villainess when she fell from her horse. After Nina attempted to kill Christine by having one of Lawton's maids, Maria, poison her, Christine confronted Jake and learned about Nina's goal of finding the counterfeiting plates, leading Lawton to reveal to Christine another connection he had to Nina: David was his brother, and that Lawton had David placed in a mental hospital after he survived Nina's murder attempt. After returning home from visiting David, Christine and Lawton learned that Nina had killed Lawton's long-time friend and butler Clayton, leading Lawton to fire Christine in an effort to protect her from Nina, leading to Sergeant Ostendorf taking over as Lawton's bodyguard. Climax & Death In the film's climax, Christine returned to visit David to find out where the counterfeiting plates were, with David cryptically stating that "already had a cop helping him" when Christine told him she wanted to help him and Lawton. This led Christine to realize that Ostendorf was a dirty cop working for Nina, with her revelation occuring as Nina arrived at Lawton's house and Ostendorf held him at gunpoint as she entered. Just as Nina demanded Lawton to give up the plates as she and Ostendorf held him at gunpoint, Christine arrived and began to fight Ostendorf, while Lawton stopped Nina from escaping in her helicopter. As Christine subdued Ostendorf, Captain Goddard arrived and chased after Nina as she fled to the nearby ocean. After swimming out to a jet ski, Nina commandeered a motor boat and attempted to escape, with Goddard and Christine in pursuit in another boat. Eventually, Christine jumped into the boat and fought with Nina before striking her in the head, knocking her unconscious. As the boat sped toward land, Christine escaped by grabbing the rope attached to Nina's helicopter, which had been commandeered by Lawton after he forced the pilot at gunpoint to follow the trio, leaving Nina to die in the explosion when the boat crashed. Gallery Nina Lindell2.png Nina Lindell3.png Nina Lindell Gun.png Nina Lindell Hostage.png|Nina holding Nick Taylor at gunpoint Nina Lindell6.png Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Serial Killer Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion